Alexandra Ch 6 One Shot
by LokiForPrez2016
Summary: This is the alternate version to Chapter 6 of "Alexandra," in which Loki has a fun little meeting with Njia. This was originally part of the story, but it works better as a one shot I guess. Lemons.


**Very mature content. Also, her name is pronounced "Nee-ah." You'll see what I mean. **

Loki moved silently through the palace halls as womanly as he knew how because he was using his magic to disguise himself as a female palace worker. He swung his hips believably as he passed two guards and smiled seductively with full, feminine lips. His long black hair brushed his waist as he turned another corner into a hallway lined with small bedrooms for the palace servants. He scurried to the last room on the left and turned the handle, nearly leaping into the room.

"Njia," he whispered into the dark as he closed the door behind him, his feminine voice sounding bizarre to his ear.

A small blond woman crept out from the bathroom area and sauntered over to Loki. He quickly changed back to his normal male form and greeted her with a rough kiss. She returned the affection just as roughly, biting his lower lip and molding her body against his. Loki entangled one hand in her blond hair and the other rested on her hip. He tasted her kisses as his tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip. Her hands began dropping from his chest to his waist and finally to his groin where she attempted to unbuckle his belt, but he pulled away.

"Darling, we have business to discuss first," he whispered.

"No, this first," she replied playfully.

"Njia, no." He stepped away from her and began lighting candles on the dresser with a snap of his fingers.

"You are never any fun," she snapped at him quietly.

"Did you not enjoy my company just last week? I have the marks on my shoulders to prove otherwise." She glared at him in the candlelight.

"Just this once, let us begin our night not with talk of rebellion and domination, but with me calming you. I can feel the tension in your shoulders," she told him as she ran her hands sensually up his back to his shoulders. He shivered at the gentle touch of her fingers, and he turned to face her.

Njia's eyes were a piercing gray and her facial features were sharp but beautiful. Loki admired her beauty only a moment before stepping around her and moving across the room. The stab of rejection forced a disgruntled huff from Njia but she turned and faced him.

"Tell me," Loki pleaded. "What are they saying about me? The rebels?"

"Let us play a game," Njia said as she strode seductively to him again, placing her hands on his chest and tilting her head up to look at him. "We can discuss this business while I have my fun. We'll see how long you want to talk."

Loki smirked, feeling his trousers tighten against his groin. "You are insatiable, woman." He dragged a cold finger gently down her jawline, signaling to Njia that he, too, wanted to play.

She immediately knelt before him and began unhooking his belt and pulling at his trousers until his length was exposed in front of her. She brushed her lips against his tip, and he breathed heavily at her touch, watching as she teased him. Njia ran her fingertips slowly up his inner thigh until she reached the apex and stroked him.

"Well, did you want to talk or not?" she teased. He smirked down at her.

"Yes, right. What are they saying among the servants?" he asked through heavy breaths as she took him fully into her mouth, her lips tightly surrounding his length. Loki reached back to steady himself against the stone wall and closed his eyes in pleasure. But Njia pulled away quickly.

"There are more people in Asgard who side with you than we expected," she replied as her lips found his length again and continued pleasing him. His tip brushed the back of her throat and he groaned quietly with pleasure.

"Good," he said. "Yes, that is good." Njia was not quite sure if he was referring to her statement or her current actions, but she continued, waiting for the next question. She waited quite some time.

"Do they have…" he paused, resting his hand on the back of her head and grunting slightly. "Do they have reservations… about… about my leadership?" Loki struggled to finish the sentence as he felt himself beginning to climax.

Njia pulled away from him to answer.

"Some, yes. Some are unsure of your mental stability." She quickly put her mouth on him again and waited for his response.

He only snickered slightly and replied, "Sometimes I myself am unsure of that, Darling." Njia picked up her pace, forcing him further into her throat. She felt him pulsing in her mouth and his grip on her hair tightened.

"Njia," he said breathlessly as he felt himself climaxing. He bucked slightly, pushing even further into her mouth.

"Mm," she replied, not wanting to pull away again.

"Do not stop," he pleaded. She had no intentions of stopping now, no matter what questions he asked.

But he asked no more questions. Instead, he groaned as he unloaded into her throat. She pulled away, grimacing slightly but swallowing as he always commanded. She fetched a drink of water from the bathroom sink and returned to find Loki dressed again, pacing the room. She simply watched for a moment, waiting for him to speak first.

"You are quite tricky, Njia," he finally spoke. "You are distracting me from important matters."

"Not intentionally, I assure you." She slowly made her way to him, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. "I simply wanted to relieve you of your afflictions."

"And I assure _you,_ I have no afflictions." Loki almost spat the word at her, angry that he fell for her tricks. "Weeks have passed and I feel as though I've made little progress." He stepped around her so his back was to her.

"Does she trust you? Have you attempted to forge a friendship?"

"That girl is weak and stupid," he replied. "How could I even pretend to befriend her when she frustrates me so?" He clasped his hands behind his back.

"She is the key. You said so yourself, Loki, that she is powerful. She carries great potential."

"I am beginning to wonder if I was mistaken," he mumbled under his breath, turning to face Njia. "How many people would you estimate are prepared to fight by my side?"

Njia thought for a moment before answering. "Perhaps a thousand or so."

"And how do you know?"

"We have a hand signal. To anyone loyal to Thor, I look to be simply scratching an itch on the inside of my wrist. But those whose loyalties lie with you return the modest gesture," she explained, showing him the signal. "I speak with many of the maids and concubines in secret. They tell me how many signals were returned to them each day and how many of their husbands' signals were reciprocated as well. Loki, you have more followers here than you could have ever imagined. People see that Thor is unintelligent, lumbering down the halls and drinking himself into a stupor because he believes himself successful in stopping your reign over Midgard."

"Ha!" Loki exclaimed. "That oaf still has not realized a projection remains in my prison cell?"

"The guards there that released you initially have him fully convinced you are still there," Njia explained.

Loki grinned fully, pleased with the work she had done. "Njia, you have been ever so helpful."

"Anything for you, my Lord." The sound of being called a Lord sent a fire through Loki and he attacked her with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her onto the dresser and moved between her legs, pleased to find she neglected to wear undergarments to meet him. He pulled his trousers down just enough to expose himself to her. She smirked at him and spread her legs wider for him.

Loki pushed his tip against her and felt how ready she was for him. "You've been anticipating me, Dear." She only nodded before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. He plunged into her as shivers rippled down her body and she suppressed a yelp of pleasure. Njia pressed her heels against Loki's backside, urging him to go harder. He understood and obliged.

The dresser rocked as he thrust into her repeatedly, one hand on her breast and the other around her waist to support her. She moaned quietly, suppressing screams knowing she couldn't draw attention to their actions. Loki slipped his hand under her dress and gently brushed his thumb against her clitoris, sending her higher into ecstasy. She slipped off the edge of the dresser, sending a heavy candlestick clattering to the stone floor. Soon after, a loud knock on the door startled Njia, but Loki continued unfazed.

"Is everything alright in here?" a loud male voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Njia shouted with pleasure. "Yes, I am fine." Loki thrust into her harder, playing games with her, seeing how close he could get to alerting the guard to their antics. "I am simply clumsy and knocked over a candlestick." Loki bit her neck and she yelped, clasping a hand to her mouth to prevent any further noises from escaping her. She listened as she heard the guard's footsteps move away from the door.

Loki picked her up off the dresser and turned towards the bed, bouncing her a few times before throwing her off of him onto the bed. Knowing what he liked, she stood quickly, turning around and bending over onto the bed while pulling her dress up to reveal her naked backside. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her. She screamed into the bedcovers to muffle her pleasure.

"Loki," she shouted breathlessly. "Loki, stop. My screams will give us away."

"Scream for me, Darling," he said with a gruff voice, frenzy in his eyes and his black hair out of place framing his face. He thrust into her and gave her a hard slap on her backside causing her to yelp slightly.

"Harder, Loki," she pleaded and he smacked her again. Screams of pleasure rose from her throat as she felt herself beginning to climax. "Please!"

He dug his fingertips into her hips as he felt her walls closing on him. He gave one last smack and a few rough thrusts and her knees began to buckle. She screamed into the bedcovers once more as she reached her climax. Loki pulled out quickly and finished onto the floor between her feet. Njia fell forward onto her stomach, breathing heavy and smiling from ear to ear.

"I must be leaving now," Loki stated as he pulled his trousers on, taking in the sight of an exhausted and satisfied Njia.

"But, Darling, you've barely left me with signs that you've been here. What shall I show the other women so they trust that you do in fact visit me? You've barely left bruises on my hips like last time."

He smirked and took off his belt. She grinned with devilish excitement.


End file.
